criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shaken, Not Stirred
Shaken, Not Stirred is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the twenty-third case in The Syndicate and the twenty-third case overall. It takes place as the third case in the Arcadia Strip district of Easthaven. Plot Following Nancy's lead that her mother, Nicoletta, ran the strip clubs in Arcadia Strip, Raymond charged the team with investigating. Knowing Nancy would be away from the team on her undercover mission, Jake was partnered with the player once more. The pair then ventured to the strip clubs and were eventually let in, where they sat down in a corner booth and watched out for any suspicious activity. Two strippers then entered the stage, Candi Glitz and Fantasia Lacroix, to perform their routine. As the onlookers watched, Candi pulled a gun from her bag and fired at Fantasia, prompting the crowd to be stained with blood and Candi to drop the gun and start screaming. Confused, the player told Jake to secure the team as they bagged Fantasia's body and spoke to a distraught Candi. As they spoke to the tearful stripper, she insisted she never intended to hurt Fantasia and that they'd performed the routine hundreds of times together and nobody had ever died. They then worked out that the killer swapped Candi's prop gun with a real one to commit the murder. Daphne gravely confirmed that she was unable to find any evidence on the body, but Matthew revealed that the killer owned hiking gloves thanks to threads found on the gun. Nicoletta was then suspected, along with maintenance technician Dmitri Petrovich. Shortly after, William approached the pair with strange news; the President had been spotted on the security cameras. Raymond then brought the team to his office, telling them to question the President with tact. President Arthur Stainton then revealed that he was building a summer house in the woods of Easthaven and wanted a flavour for the city, but he and his security team ended up in the strip club by accident. He then insisted that he'd heard great things about the player in the Oval Office and told them to keep up the hard work, joking that it was an order. They also questioned venture capitalist Seth Murdoch and discovered that Nicoletta tried to protect Fantasia when she received death threats, but Fantasia rejected her help, and that Fantasia threatened to expose Candi for drugging her clientele in order to eliminate the competition. Then, the pair began searching through Fantasia's bag which Mildred retrieved, only to find blackmail threats addressed to the President. They then spoke to Arthur again, who admitted that Fantasia had taken pictures of his presence near the strip club and threatened to leak them to the press. Arthur then insisted it was no problem, however, as he had nothing to hide. Dmitri was also confronted when they found his fingerprints on Fantasia's bra, pleading that Fantasia allured him, but he didn't kill her. Later on, as the team discovered that Velma hadn't shown up to work that day, they found enough evidence to incriminate Dmitri for the murder. When confronted, Dmitri poured the detectives a drink and admitted to the crime, revealing he would've confessed sooner but had to get his house in order. Visibly confused, Jake pressed on, but Dmitri told him to relax as he started recounting his motivations. After taking a sip from his drink, Dmitri revealed that Fantasia was amazing, alluring, angelic, and that her dance moves hypnotised him on stage. The maintenance technician then started to obsess over Fantasia and sent her creepy fan mail, which she construed as death threats. He also built a small hiding hole to spy on Fantasia in her changing room, where he overheard Fantasia speaking to her doctor. He then discovered Fantasia had been diagnosed with multiple sclerosis. Knowing Fantasia would die in a few months time, and also familiar with her and Candi's routine from his time stalking and filming her, Dmitri devised a plan. He then swapped Candi's prop gun with a real gun he purchased from black market dealers in hopes of giving Fantasia a proper ending; killing her doing something she loved, insisting her murder would leave her in the memory and hearts of Arcadia Strip. In court, Dmitri pleaded that he didn't commit a crime, but a favour to a friend who made living in the USA bearable. Shocked by Dmitri's lack of remorse and delusional motive, Judge Watson sentenced him to fifty years imprisonment. Post-trial, Velma approached the station and insisted she was sorry for not turning up for work, admitting she felt awfully sick earlier in the day. Matthew then decreed that Nancy had made contact with them. Nancy then told them she didn't have much time, but revealed her mother kept a locked box in the strip club with the key hidden in the private lounge. The team then parted ways with Nancy once more and Grayson accompanied the player in searching the lounge. After finding they key, they returned backstage and retrieved Nicoletta's locked box. They then cracked the box open and searched through it, discovering a burner phone which they sent to William. Willian then confirmed that Nicoletta had made multiple contacts to the Chessmaster, asking them to fix their family's "messes". Knowing they couldn't charge Nicoletta without concrete proof, they confronted her once more, where she told them she knew nothing. She then insisted that if they perused that line of inquiry, they'd have to do so with her lawyer. Meanwhile, Candi requested the player and Mildred's help. Candi then revealed that she was being stalked and that following Fantasia's death, she feared for her life. Mildred then told her not to worry and they headed back to the club to investigate. After searching through the chairs, they found a locked sketchbook and cracked the lock, only to discover a sketch of Candi overlooking Arcadia Strip. Baffled, Mildred requested to perform an analysis on the sketch. A few hours later, Mildred gravely confirmed that the sketch belonged to her brother, Seth, revealing she recognised the handwriting. They then confronted Seth, who insisted he wasn't stalking Candi, but wanted to present her with an opportunity. He told them he wanted to invest in a reality show headlined by Candi and that he drew the sketch as concept art. Candi then approached Seth and he presented the proposition, prompting Candi to accept gratefully. She then told the team she'd send them a postcard from Hollywood before leaving the precinct with Seth. Afterwards, they debriefed President Stainton on the events in Easthaven. After he told them to keep up the good work, Raymond requested a progress report. They then told Raymond they found a lead thanks to Nancy, but Nicoletta had covered it up. Not knowing where to turn next, they spoke to Nancy again. Nancy was then able to inform them that bouncer Frank Blossom had resigned, sick of the Valentini family's crimes, and suggested they speak to him. William then told them that Frank was now on the main boulevard, playing an instrument for money. With no time to waste, they headed there. Summary Victim *'Fantasia Lacroix' (shot during a routine) Murder Weapon *'Gun' Killer *'Dmitri Petrovich' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect owns hiking gloves. *The suspect drinks Sex on the Beach cocktails. *The suspect wears Eau d'Homme. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears eye glitter. Suspect's Profile *The suspect owns hiking gloves. *The suspect drinks Sex on the Beach cocktails. *The suspect wears Eau d'Homme. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears eye glitter. Suspect's Profile *The suspect owns hiking gloves. *The suspect drinks Sex on the Beach cocktails. *The suspect wears Eau d'Homme. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears eye glitter. Suspect's Profile *The suspect owns hiking gloves. *The suspect wears Eau d'Homme. Suspect's Profile *The suspect owns hiking gloves. *The suspect drinks Sex on the Beach cocktails. *The suspect wears Eau d'Homme. Killer's Profile *The killer owns hiking gloves. *The killer drinks Sex on the Beach cocktails. *The killer wears Eau d'Homme. *The killer wears eye glitter. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Strip Club. (Clue: Victim's Body, Gun, Faded Card; New Suspect: Candi Glitz) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Backstage Pass; New Crime Scene: Glamorous Backstage) *Investigate Glamorous Backstage. (Clues: Cigar Box, Bucket) *Examine Cigar Box. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Fingerprints Identified; New Suspect: Nicoletta Valentini) *Interrogate Nicoletta on the murder of one of her girls. *Examine Bucket. (Result: Employee Card) *Analyze Employee Card. (08:30:00; New Suspect: Dmitri Petrovich) *See if Dmitri knew anything on the murder. *Ask Candi what happened. *Examine Gun. (Result: Particles) *Analyze Particles. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Sex on the Beach cocktails) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns hiking gloves) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Question President Stainton on his presence at the club. (Attribute: Arthur owns hiking gloves; New Crime Scene: Private Lounge) *Investigate Private Lounge. (Clues: Faded Card, Prop Box) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: VIP Card) *Examine VIP Card. (Result: Card Owner Identified; New Suspect: Seth Murdoch) *Question Seth about his VIP pass to the strip club. (Attribute: Seth drinks Sex on the Beach cocktails) *Examine Prop Box. (Result: Prop Gun) *Analyze Prop Gun. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears Eau d'Homme; New Crime Scene: Stage Steps) *Investigate Stage Steps. (Clues: Purse, Dictaphone) *Examine Purse. (Result: Messages from Nicoletta) *Speak to Nicoletta about Fantasia's death threats. (Attribute: Nicoletta owns hiking gloves and wears Eau d'Homme) *Examine Dictaphone. (Result: Fantasia's Recordings) *Confront Candi over drugging her clientele. (Attribute: Candi owns hiking gloves, drinks Sex on the Beach cocktails, and wears Eau d'Homme) *Examine Fantasia's Bag. (Result: Blackmail Threats) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Arthur over the victim's blackmail. (Attribute: Arthur wears Eau d'Homme, Nicoletta drinks Sex on the Beach cocktails; New Crime Scene: Stripper Pole) *Investigate Stripper Pole. (Clues: Bra, Seth's Tie) *Examine Bra. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (07:00:00) *Confront Dmitri over his fingerprints on the victim's bra. (Attribute: Dmitri owns hiking gloves, drinks Sex on the Beach cocktails, and wears Eau d'Homme) *Examine Seth's Tie. (Result: Lipstick Marks) *Confront Seth over his private "rendezvous" with Fantasia. (Attribute: Seth owns hiking gloves and wears Eau d'Homme) *Investigate Prop Stand. (Clues: Torn Fabric, Broken Glass) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Hiking Gloves) *Analyze Hiking Gloves. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears eye glitter) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Fragrance Bottle) *Analyze Fragrance Bottle. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Go to What Happens in Arcadia Strip (3/5). (No stars) What Happens in Arcadia Strip... (3/5) *Investigate Private Lounge. (Clue: Throw Cushions) *Examine Throw Cushions. (Result: Jewellery Box) *Examine Jewellery Box. (Result: Key) *Investigate Glamorous Backstage. (Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Burner Phone) *Analyze Burner Phone. (07:00:00) *Confront Nicoletta on her affiliations with the Chessmaster. (Reward: Burger) *See why Candi is worried. *Investigate Strip Club. (Clue: Faded Sketch) *Examine Faded Sketch. (Result: Sketch of Candi) *Analyze Sketch of Candi. (06:00:00) *Confront Seth over his sketches. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Debrief Arthur. (Reward: 60s Jacket) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in The Syndicate Category:Arcadia Strip